


The Mutt

by pimpmypaws



Series: Test Subject [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breeding Kink, Dehumanization, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, No mpreg, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Top Armitage Hux, medical fetish, needleplay, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmypaws/pseuds/pimpmypaws
Summary: Kylo Ren is a test subject in sadistic Dr. Hux's experiments. A remix of Test Subject, this time from Kylo's POV.





	The Mutt

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially Test Subject from Kylo's POV, but not 100% the same if you want to get nit-picky. This idea wouldn't let me go and there very well may be more that fits into this scenario.

Kylo drew a deep breath through his nose, feeling his chest expand, expelling it slowly. His face was damp and stuck to the leather of his hood. Except for the small opening under his nose that allowed him air to breathe, his head was entirely encased. He learned early that keeping his eyes closed made the deprivation easier to stand. Made it seem more like a choice and less like something was being taken from him.

He lay on his side with his head cradled on one arm. His shoulder and hip were sore from resting on the metal floor of his cage, and the muscles in his long legs cramped from how long he’d been curled into the fetal position. He let his other arm hang by his side. Tape pulled at the skin at the crook of his elbow where an IV was pumping fluid into him. The fullness of his bladder was the only way he had of telling time. Sometimes he wasn’t allowed to relieve himself and he was forced to go in his cage. He hoped today wasn’t one of those days. 

He jumped as he felt the door to his cage open, the stainless steel vibrating beneath him. The hood cut off all sound as well as sight, leaving him with only what he could feel. Hands touched his outstretched arm for a few moments and he tried to stretch his legs as much as possible in preparation for being moved, but a hand grasped his bicep firmly and started pulling him out of the door. He struggled to get his knees under him and hesitated as he crawled, knowing there was a ceiling somewhere above him, but the hand gripping his arm yanked him to his feet. 

Kylo stumbled, threw his hands out in front of him, and caught himself on something cold and metal. A hand between his shoulder blades pushed him down until his chest touched what must be an exam table, although it was ice cold. He reared back instinctively and he was pushed down again. Shivers racked his body and he tried to gasp, but the hood just pressed against his mouth and he got no air. He grasped the table tightly, fingers curling around the edge of the metal, and concentrated on taking shaky breaths in through his nose. 

The hand left his back, instead two hands trailed down his legs, stopping at each foot and wrapping something with a rough texture around each ankle. Kylo shifted his right foot, testing how much he could move, only to find that he was restrained tightly, and a sharp pain bloomed on his ass as he was slapped. 

Now the hands left him and he turned his head to the side, trying to follow the direction they went. The table was warming under him, smooth under his bare skin. The edge of it dug into his soft belly and full bladder. His hard cock hung between his legs, the undeniable proof that even this was exciting to him. He tipped up onto his toes, stretching out his legs to relieve more of the ache from laying in his cage. 

The hand returned, pushing on his shoulder, and Kylo stood up straight, using his hands to balance himself on his bound feet. Warm fingers on his chest, then a biting pressure on his nipple and he jerked his shoulders inwards. The pain increased with every second that went by as the clamp compressed tender tissue, squeezing the blood out of it. He trembled, but held his posture as those rough fingers did the same to his other nipple. 

Kylo suddenly fell forward and grunted into his hood as his clamped chest hit the table. His arms had been pulled out from under him and out in front of him. He couldn’t focus enough to tell what was happening, still reeling from the unexpected fall. Inside the hood he opened his eyes, but all was black. He drew quick, shallow breaths in through his nose, rolling his head from side to side trying to get his bearings. He pulled down on his arms, but they were tied above him now. He tried to lift his chest off the table to take pressure off his sore nipples, but gave up after only a few seconds. There wasn’t enough slack in his arms. 

Something touched his arm, where the tape for his IV was. A few seconds went by, then something wrapped around his other arm. He tipped his head towards it, as if he could identify it by smell, then it started tightening almost but not quite to the point of pain and he knew it was a blood pressure cuff. There was a small pressure on one of his fingers, not painful, almost unnoticeable next to the fire in his nipples. He could feel vibrations through his bare feet, footsteps, something on wheels maybe. 

Kylo turned his head again, rubbing the side of the hood on his shoulder. His face was so warm, so sticky. A sudden hand on his ass startled him. It spread him, and something thin and slippery pushed into him with no preamble. He dropped his forehead to the table as the intrusion kept coming. It never widened, never gave a hint as to what it might be. He didn’t know how he would keep it in or what its purpose was. It was too thin to feel good, just one more indignity the doctor forced on him. 

The forward motion stopped for a moment. There was a touch to his thigh, and, as he shifted, a tug on the object in his ass. He felt vibrations through the floor again, but he was busy carefully moving his leg, testing. When he moved his leg it pulled on what was inside him, so they must be connected, but without his vision there was only so much he could tell. 

Kylo jerked as his right arm was twisted to the side and the blood pressure cuff deflated and was pulled down. He hadn’t noticed that anyone approached him. Something tight was tied around his upper arm and he sucked in a shallow breath through his nose as it was followed immediately by a piercing pain in the crook of his arm. His mind blanked out, body taking over on autopilot as he yanked back on his restraints. A hand gripped him tightly around the arm, holding him in place even more tightly than his bindings. 

The source of pain, _what was it, what was happening to him_ , retreated momentarily, then plunged forward again, stabbing into the muscle of his arm. This time it pulled out and pushed back in slowly, millimeter by millimeter, and Kylo shook as tears filled his eyes and were trapped in the hood with him. He could feel it tearing through his tissue, whatever it was, and it hurt, it _hurt_ , what was it. 

Then it was gone. Kylo’s head dropped to the table, but his muscles trembled with tension. He could feel wetness on his arm and he knew he was bleeding. The tight pain was released and replaced with what he knew to be the blood pressure cuff. Fingers brushed against the thin skin of his inner arm as they worked and Kylo tipped his head to the side, trying to nuzzle his face against them. 

He was still shaking and, after a quick pat that he wasn’t sure he wasn’t imagining through the leather, the hands left him again. 

He stood alone, bent over the table, the inflated cuff on his arm squeezing more drips of blood out of him. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the slight motion dragging his clamped chest against the table, reawakening the burn there. He tried to arch up again, pulling his arms back as far as he could. Using all his muscle strength he could keep his chest off the table for a few seconds, but had to collapse back down, the pressure on his chest making him wheeze out a wounded breath. 

The touch to his cock was a surprise and he moved slightly in his bonds, but his muscles were tired from struggling. It was impersonal, a hand holding his shaft steady and something stiff but obviously slicked pressed against the head, then slipped inside. He groaned inside his hood, panting hot air against his own face as the object was fed up inside his cock, and even deeper inside him. It burned and stretched, a feeling unlike anything else, being touched somewhere no one had ever touched, where he couldn’t stop anyone from touching if that was what they wanted. 

Then it was retreating, catching and pulling slightly on the way out, and he gasped as the warm hand around his cock was left stroking him with feather light touches, just a ghost of feeling, the only pleasant thing he’d felt in, god, he had no way of knowing. His shifted his hips towards the hand, only to have it withdrawn, and he was left alone with his pain again. 

Kylo’s attention immediately returned to his chest and he pulled back on his arms again, raising his chest a few scant inches, and holding it. He had to hold his breath to keep the position, but keeping his clamped and bruised nipples from rubbing into the table was worth it, until his arms started shaking and his lungs screamed for air, and he had to fall back onto the metal. He pulled on his ankles, tugging the object in his ass, _how had he forgotten about that_ , and planted his elbows on the table again, ready to make another attempt at hauling himself up, when a hand landed on the back of his neck and he froze. 

He felt fingers tugging at the buckles on the back of his hood and then the leather was being pulled away from his face. Cool air hit his damp, sweaty skin like a blessing and he breathed it in deeply, squinting against the light. 

It was a moment before he realized someone was speaking to him, asking him a question, and another moment before he could decide what the answer was. _How was he?_

“C-clamps off, Doctor.” He mumbled. 

The head was pulled back over his head and for a moment he couldn’t breathe, then it was tugged into place properly and he had air again. Hands touched under his armpits and he steeled himself to push up again, giving the doctor room to reach under him. A sweaty forehead pressed into the skin between his shoulder blades, fingers closing around the clamps on each nipple, and they were swiftly removed. Kylo thrashed to the side, the pain of blood returning to his abused nipples worse than laying on the clamps, and only the weight on his back that bore him down to the table stopped him from twisting right off it. 

Within seconds it was over and he slumped with relief onto the now warm exam table, still breathing heavily but enjoying the warmth and weight against his back. It was through a slight fog that he felt the floor move under him, he couldn’t tell this time what was happening, and the weight against his back retreated but stayed close behind him. A moment later there was a hard cock pressed up against his ass and he rolled his shoulders as two hands landed on his upper back, gently massaging his tense muscles. Kylo pushed up into the firm pressure as they rubbed down his spine, relaxing him. He let his mind float gently, able now to forget the distracting sensations that had been placed carefully all over his body. 

Anxiety jumped in his gut as the hands left Kylo’s body, but the hard cock stayed nestled up against his ass. He turned his head to the other side, even knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear what was coming, or stop it. 

Then a thin line, high up on his shoulder, sharp, shallow. It hurt, but not unbearably. He froze at the sensation, breath stuttering out of his nose, rolling his face so his forehead was pressed into the table and his eyes were squeezed shut tight under the hood. There was a brief pause, then another line of pain. Another beside it. He held his breath. It had to stop, he only had so much skin. The lines curved. His skin felt wet, and the lines still came. He let out a whoosh of breath through his mouth, the stale smell and moisture stuck in the mask with him, and remembered at the last second to take in air through his nose. It was only when the cutting stopped that he realized his entire body was trembling out of his control. There was a tickling on his side, like something was dripping off of him. Blood? 

The cock behind him thrust forward. Not penetrating him, just seeking friction against him. He almost didn’t feel it when faced with the weight suddenly planted in his wound. He yanked back on his arms, trying to pull away, trying to get away from the pain. His head rolled back and forth between his trapped arms. He couldn’t make sense of the feeling, why was he here, what was happening, where had that fog gone. 

Kylo didn’t know what happened next, couldn’t connect feelings to any real events, all he knew was the hand was gone and was replaced with howling, searing pain. He threw his body back, hit another body, and lurched forward again, all the while making a sound that hurt his throat with its intensity. He twisted, found no relief, twisted the other direction, and still he felt like he was burning. Was he on fire? He was wet, he was wet and he was on fire, and his hood was full of tears. 

Hands gripped his hips, there was a body grinding against him, but it was long, choking moments before he could recognize it, face pressed into the table and sides heaving. He blew out through his nose hard, trying to breathe through his runny nose, and wiped his masked face on his arm. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming or his shoulders from shaking. The hand returned to press into his wound and, rather than intensifying the pain, every second of contact eased the burn a little more. 

Then there was air again and light as the buckle at the back of his neck was undone and his hood was gently peeled away from his wet face. He kept his eyes closed and turned his face away, hiding his shame between his bound arms. A hand patted at his hair, wiped his cheeks, lingered for a few moments before retreating. 

Kylo turned his head to rest his cheek on the table and slowly opened his eyes. The doctor, white lab coat and stethoscope over his shoulders, was…doing something. Picking things up. Something. Kylo couldn’t see, couldn’t think. He could only feel. His arms were sore from being stretched out, his legs shaky, his back not on fire anymore, but not how it should be, his chest warm against the table. His mind just aware enough to take in that little stimuli. 

The doctor turned towards him and Kylo tried to focus, tried to look at him. 

“Subject,” The doctor said. “I’ve analyzed your samples and the results of your procedure. I’m afraid you need some medication.” 

Medication? Kylo rocked his head back and forth. Yes, medication, he would do whatever the doctor wanted him to do. 

He let his eyes go out of focus again as the doctor approached him from behind. He felt a pinch on the top of his foot, then the sharp poke of a needle followed by an intense burning that spread outwards from the injection site, making him involuntarily jerk his foot. There was a minute of reprieve, then he felt the same pinch on the sensitive skin behind his knee and the encroaching burn. The doctor pinched him and injected him with the medication in more and more places, until he was pressing his chest into the table and holding his breath with each one. 

“Only one more, and it really is necessary,” The doctor said crisply, cupping his testicles, making Kylo whimper and struggle again in his bindings. “Your owner and I have discussed this and decided upon this course of treatment.” 

Kylo whimpered with fear and hid his face as the doctor pinched his skin and slowly inserted the needle, but the pain spreading through him was nothing on the burn low in his gut as he was informed that his owner had instructed the doctor to do this. As he moved away, Kylo squeezed his thighs together as much as he could in his bindings, trying to soothe his abused flesh. 

A moment later there was a finger at his entrance and in another breath it was inside him. Kylo twisted around to look behind him, then dropped his head back onto the table. It didn’t matter, he had no control here. The doctor’s other fingers bumping up against his sac sent lingering tingles of pain shooting through him and he huffed out a breath at each little nudge. 

“Subject, your owner and I have discussed the possibility of breeding you,” The doctor said, pressing a second finger into Kylo. “Your examination today shows you would be an ideal candidate.” 

Kylo moaned aloud at that, pressing back onto the doctor’s fingers. His cock bumped up against the underside of the table now on every thrust and he rolled his hips. He received a quick slap on the ass for his new enthusiasm. 

The doctor’s fingers were quickly removed and replaced with his cock, thrusting in fully at once. Kylo groaned into his arm and tried to pull away at the new pressure on his sore body, but was pulled backwards into the doctor behind him. 

“S-subject,” The doctor ground out. “If this procedure goes well, your owner has agreed to your long-term care here in the lab.” 

Kylo couldn’t help his constant moans, the little noises the doctor punched out of him with his cock. To be kept here all day, every day. In his cage, on this exam table. To be used for experiments, used for _breeding_. Kylo bit into his own bicep as a hand wrapped around his cock, trying to stifle his sounds as he pictured the things he could be _used_ for. The doctor could drug him, bring in lab assistants, film him, humiliate him, whatever he wanted. 

Each image brought him closer, closer, right there, one more plunge, one more stroke, Kylo’s whole body was pulled tight, and then it all stopped, the doctor’s cock buried deep inside him. He groaned like a wounded animal, like the wounded animal he was, and looked over his shoulder. 

The doctor was holding a clear bottle of alcohol in one hand, face a stern mask. Panic leapt in Kylo’s throat as realized what he had done to him, what he wanted to do again, and his fingers scrabbled at the end of the table as he whimpered and tried to pull himself up and away. 

His heart only slowed when the doctor placed the bottle on the table in front of his face and began fucking into him again. Kylo slowly started building back up to his orgasm as the doctor reached for his cock again. 

“Subject,” he said, through gritted teeth. “I need one last sample from you to determine if you will stay in the lab.” 

The doctor squeezed his cock tighter, fucking into him at just the right angle, and Kylo closed his eyes, reveling in the building pleasure in his pelvis. He rocked his hips back, pulling on his restraints, shoving his cock forward into the doctor’s grip, and there it was, there it was, a cresting of euphoria—cut short as wetness splashed onto his back. 

Kylo screamed as fresh waves of pain ripped through him. He didn’t even feel it as the doctor came into him and collapsed onto his back, rubbing his face against his bloody skin. He only lay in the puddle of quickly-drying alcohol, sucking in harsh breaths and sobs that he couldn’t control. 

Hands ran over his body, lingering at his wrists and ankles, but Kylo’s body felt heavier than it ever had. He allowed the table to take his whole weight, making no effort to test his freedom. A soft cloth brushed against his face, wiping away his tears and lifting his head gently to clean away the wetness he’d been laying in. Fingers combed through the knots in his hair put there by the hood, short nails scratching at his scalp until his eyelids closed. 

“Kylo?” A voice asked. 

Kylo opened his eyes. Hux was looking down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments more than I love myself.


End file.
